Sicknesses
by SickleCells
Summary: AU/ Sakura managed to get herself placed in the Mystic Village Home for the Mentally Ill with a mass murderer, a cannibal, a man-child, a narcissistic genius, and so many other nutcases. (CRACK with a plot?) SakuIta SakuSasu SakuShika SakuZetsu and more.
1. I Can Barely Breathe

Sicknesses

I do not own anything associated with the Naruto franchise. Chapter title inspired by _I Can Barely Breathe_ by Manchester Orchestra.

Fair note: Suicide attempt(s) and 'adult' language.

Guide:

**Mysophobia: Germaphobia**, or the fear of bacteria and contamination and germs.

'**Lockio' or Lockiophobia:** the fear of childbirth

**Aphenphosmphobia:** fear of being touched

**'Bulimia' or Bulimia Nervosa**: an eating disorder that includes binge eating and then purging, or vomiting to get rid of the food from the binge eating.

**Multiple Personality Disorder or 'Dissociative Identity Disorder'**: having at least two distinctly different personalities. When someone has DID it is normal for the main being to not remember anything that the other personality does or says.

**Narcissism**: " is a generalized personality trait characterized by egotism, vanity, pride or selfishness."

**_I Can Barely Breathe_**

Maybe Sakura was used to it all.

Used to the stares.

Used to the _disapproving_ that bore through the eyes of people she'd known her whole life.

Used to the aggravated sighs.

Used to the standoffish behavior from her best friends.

Used to the phrase, "_You're_ annoying."

Maybe she had learned to numb herself to it all. Maybe Sakura had learned to accept the stares, because everyone had a feature that they didn't like about themselves _Even Ino who secretly used to tape her nose down to her cheeks before she went to sleep._ Maybe the girl had learned to accept that she wasn't the best person out there, that not everyone would like her. She learned to like the aggravated sighs because that meant that someone had heard her, someone had listened despite wanting to force the teen out of his or her sight. Maybe she thought the standoff behavior was because she tried to get much too close for anyone's liking. And Maybe… Maybe Sasuke did think she was annoying.

Maybe people stared because she was ugly, her forehead too big for her features, eyes too wide to accompany her small nose and mouth, hair too pink and despite the lavender, green and white haired students, too strange for public display.

Maybe they shot her disapproving looks because they didn't like the way she acted, maybe she did have some dumb habits that she could get rid of if she wanted to but chose to keep.

Maybe the standoffish behavior was because no one wanted to spend time with her. Maybe they found solstice away from her with each other, maybe … maybe she didn't even have friends.

Maybe Sasuke hated her for everything she was worth, because no matter what she had to say, since the first time he learned that Sakura liked him in their third year, his responses included the word 'annoying.'

"Maybe… It's not worth it." Sakura mumbled to herself, fingers of one hand playing with the edges of her favorite old red dress and the fingers of the other hand zipping up the collar from behind and then moving to her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, watching her reflection through blurry vision. The only things she could make out were the bold white and red of the cloth she wore and the frown set deep onto her face. She took gasping breathes as she squeezed her eyes closed periodically, trying to clear away the tears. Sight becoming clearer, Sakura looked at her long pink hair, frowning at the memories that sprung up when she did.

_Sasuke likes girls with long hair!_

'_**Then I'll grow my hair out long, like Ino's!'**_

_You waste too much time on your precious hair, you should try more in school, try to get some brains to match up with that nearly nonexistent beauty._

**_'I'll study more; I've let my grades go down the drain. I have to succeed!'_**

She rummaged around the drawers attached to her bathroom cabinets, searching blindly for the shears. Gripping her long mane in her left hand she began hacking, hazardless, at her silky tresses, nearly a foot of them falling into the sink in seconds. She dropped the scissors in her sink and looked at her now ear length hair which was ironically after the cutting, livelier than it ever had been before. She laughed bitterly, "He really wouldn't like me now." She choked a sob back, and ran to her adjoined room, she pulled her dress over her head, loose hairs floating in the air as she did, she had to find something better to present herself in, she could leave looking like trash. Tearing clothes off her hangers she let them fall to the carpeted floor one by one, only stopping when she found a black sweater-dress. She clutched the cool material in her hands as she went back to the bathroom, hanging it over the towel bar before grabbing a cloth from her shower. She wet the cloth before bringing it to her slim shoulders, cleaning off the itchy hairs then throwing the rag back into her trash bin. Sakura moved in front of her mirror, reaching back for her sweater-dress and pulling it over her underwear in one quick movement.

She fixed up her face, using tissues to blot at her cheeks before smoothing foundation over them, then dusting on baby pink blush. She then moved to her eyes, rubbing away the remains of this afternoons mascara and applying more, afterwards dusting on sea foam green eye shadow that was two shades darker than her own eyes. Sakura moved to sit on the edge of her tub, eyes burning, threatening to ruin her newly painted face. She turned the cold-water handle on full blast before going back to room. She slipped off her slippers, and fluffed her pillows one last time. She then looked longingly at her favorite childhood toy, a light blue bunny with a lab coat on and a cloth stethoscope hung over its shoulders. Lifting it up she stared into its glassy eyes and kissed its plastic nose before tucking it under her covers, ears standing out against the white comforter. She reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a packet, sparing her room one last glance before she turned off her lamp. Moving back to her bathroom she managed to stay stiff as she laid herself in her bathtub, hair on the back of her neck defying gravity. With wet fingers she pulled apart the plastic packet, carefully taking a razor blade out of the small cardboard box.

"This is it…" She started to take deep breaths, the temperature of the water and the reality of her decision taking a toll on her finally. The tears however didn't fall. This was her decision. It was one she made, and when she lifted the razor to her wrist all of her worries faded out of focus. The sting wasn't that harsh after her wrist fell into the water, she then moved to her thighs. One cut for every bad thing she could call to memory.

One cut for everyday she forced a fake smile to make it seem like Ami's words didn't burn her skin. A cut for everyday Ino decided her problems were more severe. A cut for every date Sasuke denied her, then a cut for every time the word annoying left his mouth, directed towards her or not she remembered all of the utterances, each hurt because she felt that she deserved every deeming. A cut for all the times no one wanted to see a movie with her. A cut for every time Hinata wanted to sit and stare blankly at Naruto instead of spend time with her. A cut for this… a cut for that.

Eventually the blood loss became too much and Sakura lost control of her hand, she barely had the ability to wince when the blade went in-between her thumb and index finger, cutting deeper than any of the purposeful wounds. Her breaths got shallow, she lost control of her bladder and that's when she finally cried, she couldn't even control her bodily functions, maybe it was just better to die now.

**_But they're nowhere and I'm nothing_**

Sakura didn't remember anyone pulling her out of the tub but she can only grimace when she thinks about it, she was sitting in her own piss and bloody water, someone's hands _touched _her piss and blood. Her own mysophobic mother hadn't even done so. _Well_ she didn't actually know that for fact, she would just come to assume after years of having to clean her own wounds and change her own sheets as a small child.

Sakura didn't know who did it exactly, who decided to put it into their hands, _her life_ she meant. All she knew was that she wanted that person dead; she'd really needed them alive but that's a whole other ballpark. She wanted her 'savior' dead because _she_ wasn't dead but she needed her savior alive because said savior was the only person who could sign her out of this hell hole that she'd awoke in.

Mystic Village Home for the Mentally Ill, of which Sakura had been informed upon her awakening, was a home and treatment facility for the mentally ill and according to the doctors she had encountered briefly, trying to end your own life counted as a result of a mental illness but no matter what her doctors said, no, she, Sakura Haruno did not believe she belonged here. She didn't need help. She didn't need therapy. She didn't need group sessions. She needed to be dead, that was all, plain and simple, "I just want to die."

"Haruno, lighten up, there is tons to live for outside of these padded white walls." Her doctor adjusts her glasses at the bridge of her nose, arm squishing her breasts together as she did so. Her name was Tsunade, she might have looked young up top but from Sakura's spot on the floor she could see the spider veins sprouting in the woman's legs. "You're a young, sensitive kid, you're here to better yourself."

Sakura looked up towards the ceiling, avoiding Tsunade's eyes completely, the amber of them often reminding Sakura of Ino's mother's eyes. The woman had been kinder and more caring towards Sakura than her own mother had been. She inhaled deeply without the physical need to. "But you're not making this experience any better."

The older woman cracked her knuckles as she shoved down her annoyance. She was one of five current heads of psychiatry of the Mystic Village Home for the Mentally Ill, she took this girl's case willingly and obviously the little twerp didn't understand how much of an inconvenience this truly was to Tsunade. She didn't _have_ to do this but something panged in her heart when she was the girl being moved in, drugged severely, bandages down to her knees were visible from under her smock that she'd been changed into, and more bandages had dressed her left arm, then her right hand having some device between her thumb and index finger. The pang of shock didn't even go away after she tried to drown herself from the inside out in sake.

"_What's her case?"_

"_Suicide attempt, multiple self inflicted wounds and possible attempt at drowning herself. He found her in her bathtub full of cold water."_

"_Where is this savior of hers?"_

"_Front desk, ma'am, says he knows her from school."_

"_You sure it was a suicide and not a murder attempt? Maybe he chickened out."_

"_Ma'am, he said she showed all the signs." The younger of the two stopped in the hallway next to the clinic, her face stony. "She was in hypothermic shock…There were razors in the bath water, when she came to for a second on the way here she said she couldn't feel her left leg and barely her right…Tsunade, she's only fifteen." The woman hung her head down, dark hair covering her eyes. "What could push such a young girl over the edge?"_

_Tsunade blanked out for a moment because she remembers clearly when she lost Dan, the world fell apart around her, and her brother, those two deaths together made her life a nightmare, how could she have survived, definitely the sinner of the three, the one who got too many second chances- more than she could count. "Shizune.. It can just happen sometimes." _

"_She's just a child though, a child!"_

"_Snap out of it!" Tsunade hollered, her face red, fists clenched. "I need you on top of your game, you're to monitor her for the first day to see if she wakes once more, and when she does, notify me." The blonde begins to walk away until the nurse calls out to her._

"_Wait, don't you want to know her name?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's Haruno Sakura."_

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Unfortunately it's like mother like daughter. I never would have wished for this to happen, this must mean she's going to be a handful."_

"_Mebuki couldn't even take care of a goldfish, what made you have any hope that she could take care of a baby? A minor case of narcissism, mysophobia, __aphenphosmphobia, hell, even when she became pregnant and was checked back in, they diagnosed her with lockio! That's probably why the girl's in here, she wasn't raised by a sane woman."_

Sakura tapped her fingers idly on the padded floor, her attention never having left the ceiling, Tsunade sighed and took off her glasses, fingers running over her temples, a groan leaving her lips as her beeper went off. She pressed her finger down at her waist, silencing the device. "We'll try again tomorrow, you'll be let out at two thirty for your first group therapy session, one of the guards will escort you to the conference room."

Tsunade waited for some smart aleck response but got none so she waved her hand at the four by four window for the guard to let her out.

As soon as the woman left the room and the guard locked the door back up Sakura curled in on herself, ignoring the singeing pain of her slowly healing cuts for the strange comfort of being in the fetal position. She moved around, shifting for a while until she found the perfect spot on the cushioned floor, falling asleep soon thereafter.

**_But they're nowhere and I'm nothing_**

"Come on Haruno!" Another blonde _of which Sakura hated upon sight_ shouted, her hand snapping away from her own body and onto Sakura's arm, forcing the teenager to walk faster, ignoring that the girl couldn't even one of her legs.

Sakura attempted to pick up her pace as soon as they came to a stop, her arm being squished in Shiho's small hand. The female worker pushed the pink haired girl into the conference room and shoved her head through the doorway, pushing her glasses down to get a good look. _That's a dead giveaway. _Her face turned red and she parted her lips to show two perfect rows of teeth. "Ah- Hello Shikamaru!" She then ducked back out, and slammed the door closed and locked it within a second.

The pink haired girl looked around the room, observing the seven other people that were in there with her. There were four males and three females, all looking dazed and Sakura briefly wondered what drugs they were on and if she could get anyone to slip her some.

Tsunade was in the middle of the room, she pointed to a chair in the crescent rows that were on either side of her. "Take a seat Haruno."

Sakura listened begrudgingly; on either side of her there was a man, one with long black hair and the other with short, messy dark green. She didn't care to admit that the man with green hair freaked her out more than anyone else in the room, mostly because of straight jacket that was laced up from behind but at the same time, partially because he was eyeing her the way that a shark eyes its prey. His sharp canines seen from his eerie smile didn't help the matter.

"Introduce yourselves to Sakura, she'll be here until she's better and maybe even after. She's just a kid so go easy on her with the harassment."

_Maybe even after, _what was Tsunade talking about? _She's just a kid_ was she the youngest one in the room? Sakura looked around the small group of people, _fuck._ What was she supposed to do if something bad happened, if one of these psychos went… psychotic? Had a mental breakdown because they didn't take their meds or what if they took too many meds that caused a chemical imbalance? What if they decided, like others had, that her hair was the most infuriating and used a handmade shank to scalp her what if what if _what if_?

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi thinks you're pretty!" Sakura straightened up when a childlike man took the initiative to come before her, offering up a hand for a shake.

_So much for the scalping, _"I'm not," she mumbled in return, accepting the man's hand for a brief moment. She couldn't see much of the man's face from behind fresh wrappings but she could see his frown that seemed in a way, angry. _Can frowns be angry? _She waited for the others to speak but got nothing for her wait. Tsunade spoke up for her, asking them what was going on. "Hey! You all know how to speak, hurry it up!"

An agitated sigh broke through the lips of a young woman with red hair. "Karin, not anything else you got that? Good." She adjusted her glasses.

_Is there something in the dust around here?_ Sakura was beginning to want glasses for her, just to fit in with all of the females. Her nurse had glasses; Shiho, Karin and Tsunade had glasses as well. 16 pairs of eyes, just what she needed right?

"Sasori." _Oh well he's pretty fucking attractive._ Sakura sometimes wondered if her thoughts were even hers. He had dark red hair and nicely tanned skin with light eyes. "Akasuna Sasori." He looked intrigued and at least ten if not more, years older than the girl.

"Uchiha Itachi." His voice was smooth and gravely at the same time, something foreign but welcomed to Sakura's ears. But his name itself made her cringe. _Itachi,_ he was the bad one, the one she had heard Sasuke cry about one day when she was small, having had decided to follow him after school got out. He was… _A murder_ it just had to be him, her memory was a bit foggy from blood loss, she was still faint and couldn't grasp onto long chains of thought anymore. _Uchiha_ no, the razors were meant to cut the antagonistic Uchiha male figure out of her life, before there had just been one, now another, what was she going to do. _On the other hand, Sasuke's brother is here…_then _this is the murderer. _Then _I am seated next to a mass murderer. _Followed by _He couldn't spare his family why would he spare some nuisance of a teenaged girl? _Ending with _maybe if I start to annoy him enough he'll do it for me._

It fell out of her mouth, "Nice to meet you." The phrase didn't come out for anyone else; but she hadn't even thought of saying it to the next because she was intrigued to the point of no words.

"Its _**Zetsu.**_**" **Sakura's eyes stayed on the man_creature_ for a long time, worried that even _with_ the straight jacket, he'd manage to get a hold of her. Maybe with his teeth at her throat or maybe with his legs around her neck in a choke hold.

"You are _quite delectable."_

_God, no._ Sakura thought to herself, staring into Zetsu's sunbeam eyes. "No, I'm really not, I swear it." Her voice wavered against her command.

"Zetsu, control your urges before I have you incapacitated completely. I don't need her being eaten alive."

_Eaten? Ate? CONSUMED?_ Her eyes went wide as Zetsu proceeded to lick his lips, not breaking eye contact with the younger girl.

There was a drawn out sigh that made Sakura lose the staring contest that she was tricked into followed by, "You are already so… troublesome." It was someone who looked like they were the closest to her own age, which surprised her, why hadn't she noticed this in the beginning?

"Aren't you troublesome as well? Those aren't kind first words." It was the most she'd spoken since she entered the hospital, of course an insult would be the thing to make her switch personalities in a hot second.

"Intense self hatred in the form of self harm, bipolar disorder, a strong possibility of multiple personality disorder, low self esteem, and a former bulimic." The brown haired boy stated matter-of-factly. "That's what makes you troublesome."

Sakura quickly rebutted, " A mother who wouldn't touch me as a child, thinking the only way for my fucking forehead to get smaller was to lose weight but still having the insistent _need_ to eat, low self esteem because of bastards like you and multiple personalities to keep the good people from the bad side of myself." She didn't mean a thing she said because she didn't know _what_ it was that was wrong with her just that she had a few fucking problems and people didn't need to be rude and point them out.

"You're a horrible liar."

"You're a dick."

"ENOUGH." Tsunade stomped her feet on the ground. "Ten minutes in and you're already causing problems Haruno, just like you're mother."

Sakura's face got stony, "What does my mother have to do with anything?"

Tsunade cut off the thread she pulled loose and walked closer to the youngest male in the room, "And Nara, you don't kick a wounded animal."

Sakura stood from her chair, "A wounded animal? Don't treat me as if I'm weak! I could kill you."

"Was that a threat?"

"Do you want it to be?" Maybe this was one aspect of her personality that earned her the disapproving looks from kids at school.

"An infraction on your first day, you are a special one." There was a hint of a laugh in the older woman's voice. She walked back to her seat to grab her clipboard that she had been writing in the whole time while Sakura interacted with her new playmates in what she would now call the jungle gym.

"As special as a unicorn impaling you with it's shiny golden horn?" Sakura's hands moved to her sweat pant clad, boxy hips.

"Two infractions. Give me more." Tsunade challenged.

_Is she out to get me in a mental health wellness center? Honest to God, did one suicide attempt send me to eternal hell on Earth?_ The pink haired girl threw her hands up in the air. "I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, God, do whatever, just let me leave. I'll kiss your feet if you stomp on me the second I'm done!"

"I was right," Shikamaru, murmured to himself, "I'm not surprised."

**_But they're nowhere and I'm nothing_**

Finished.

Shikamaru is right, it'll all be explained in time.

Point out any mistakes. I know there are some; I don't like to read over my stuff.

xoxoxo


	2. Hopeless Wanderer

Sicknesses

I do not own anything associated with the Naruto franchise. Chapter title inspired by _Hopeless Wanderer_ by Mumford & Sons. The small piece of lyrics at the end are from _Make A Beast Of Myself_ by Twin Atlantic. They were relevant to Sakura in this work of fiction.

Fair note: 'adult' language/content

Guide:

**Mysophobia: Germaphobia**, or the fear of bacteria and contamination and germs.

'**Lockio' or Lockiophobia:** the fear of childbirth

**Aphenphosmphobia:** fear of being touched

**'Bulimia' or Bulimia Nervosa**: an eating disorder that includes binge eating and then purging, or vomiting to get rid of the food from the binge eating.

**Multiple Personality Disorder or 'Dissociative Identity Disorder'**: having at least two distinctly different personalities. When someone has DID it is normal for the main being to not remember anything that the other personality does or says.

**Narcissism**: " is a generalized personality trait characterized by egotism, vanity, pride or selfishness."

and sorry for typos.

_Hopeless Wanderer_

"Have you ever faked anything?" Sakura took the question as sexually charged, because of the time that she'd spent with Naruto punching him lightly in the shoulder because of all the inappropriate jokes he'd tell her to try and get her to smile. However she knows that it'd be fairly illegal for her therapist to ask her anything like that because she's a teenager and isn't in Mystic Village for sex addiction.

"Suicide," she said. "I've faked my suicide."

"Why is that?" Her doctor asked. Sakura liked her doctor a fair amount because she felt that they challenged each other.

"I wanted someone to care."

"Who'd you want to care?"

"My mom."

"What was her reaction, I expect that she was devastated." Her doctor starts to chew on the end of her pen. Her purple pony tail bobbing every time she bit down.

Sakura shook her head. "Of course she was." She chewed angrily on her bottom lip. "She didn't like the mess I made. That's why she was devastated. She threw up the second she seen the fake blood on the floor. She called my name once, just once and then all I detected was annoyance."

"Now I'm sure she cared if her child was dead…or kind of anyways."

"I reacted when she threw up and she just looked at me and told me to start cleaning."

"Ah…" Anko didn't know what to say to her patient. She was good at discussing but not reassuring. "Well," She looked at the clock on the wall behind Sakura's head full of pink hair. "Our time is nearly up but we've talked about all that was on our to do list for the day…How about I walk you to your group therapy?"

Sakura nodded. "Why do I have to go every day? It's not helping, it's harming. Majorly and it's purely because I can't stand Tsunade."

Anko huffed as she used her key to unlock her office door from the inside, keeping close watch on the teenager as they walked quickly through the hallways, wanting to ignore the prying stares of patients. "And you're telling me she's the _only_ one annoying you? None of the other patients are? They are the strangest-" She thought for a second. "Well, besides this kid in SC."

"SC?" Sakura asked as they stopped outside of the door that held her therapy group inside, they all seemed to be ignoring one another. "As in solitary confinement?"

Anko nodded in confirmation before using another key to unlock the door. Sakura briefly wondered if she had a skeleton key because there were only two on the ring and they looked identical in her eyes. _That's not safe._

"Try not to kill anyone." She closed the door behind her, keys jingling as she locked the door back up.

"Oh look everyone. It's the troublemaker, are you ready for round four troublemaker?"

Her fourth day of group therapy and she hadn't learned very much besides the fact that Shikamaru was insanely lazy. Despite his violent past, Itachi was incredibly polite and Zetsu was Zetsu. Unique, crazy, and cannibalistic _and I'm glad he wears that straight jacket. _Sakura takes her usual seat next to him as she shudders at the flash of teeth the green haired mancreature gave her.

"Why don't you ever sit next to Tobi?" Tobi cried, looking at Sakura with a puppy dog eye.

_That's right._ Sakura forgot to mention that Tobi was childish in a way that a grown man shouldn't have been and, "Sakura." Sasori was polite as well. "Don't pay Tobi any mind." He also seemed to have known Tobi and Itachi for a while. And Karin- Karin was not present. _Weird._

"Okay, okay. Stop with the mindless chitchat. We have things to discuss." Tsunade pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose though Sakura thought it was the woman's chest making it hard for her to read the clipboard she held in her hands. "As you know with our new patient we've been revisiting our previous sessions. Today we'll discuss good old childhood." She glanced at her least favorite patient. " Obviously some of you are going to have shorter stories than the rest."

Sakura's mind wondered for a minute or two into Tobi's story- of which she thought to be completely false- she wondered if it was legal for a doctor to pick on a patient, because really. _No, this is not okay._

"..and then Tobi ran into the kitchen and there were bodies, and then Tobi ran to the backyard and there were bodies! Tobi didn't know what to do, so Tobi ran and then the policemen came and took Tobi away from Tobi's sempai. And then Tobi got here and-"

"Tobi, that's enough for now." Tsunade interrupted while scribbling things down on a notepad.

"But Tobi's not done, Tobi's still –"

"You're twenty-nine, you're done." Tsunade scanned the group, "Itachi, you're next."

Sakura paid attention to him. She watched his chest as he took shallow breaths, seemingly having hard time breathing and that's when she noticed the hitch in his words every now and then. Sometimes she could tell it was because he was out of breath that he was having a hard time saying words and sometimes she wanted to ask if it was hard to 'mother' for another reason.

She didn't fail to notice the way his face showed not a hint of remorse and it chilled her bones. _How could you kill all but one member of your family and live to tell the story? And if you lived how could you not be remorseful because of the crime? How could you not be grateful to be alive?_ She averted her eyes when a coal pair stole a glance to gage her reaction.

"Now you Sakura." It was Itachi, not Tsunade who invited her to speak.

Sakura tilted her head. She didn't have much to say. "I was born on March twenty-eighth to my mother Mizuki. She has mental illnesses. They consumed her so much back then that they began to interfere to _my_ life. She left when I was thirteen, I'd filed for emancipation when I turned fifteen because it'd been six months since I'd seen her last by then. And then she asked to come home. I said sure, because even though she'd be home she wouldn't be able to make any decisions for me. No, everything would be my choice."

"I asked for a specific form of trauma, not a synopsis."

"Maybe my whole life is traumatic. It's my choice to decide if that's true, isn't it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "That's what I thought. _Grandma._"

She heard Tsunade sputter before she seen high-heeled feet flash before her eyes. She looked up to the busty woman and cringed when she seen the rage present in her features. "You little brat! I ought to infract you for that but you got lucky with your doctor, Anko only takes morning sessions. I'll find a way." She composed herself quickly, pulling on the flaps of her white doctors coat and fixing her glasses for the umpteenth time before crossing her legs when she went to sit down. She scoffed a few times before signaling that it was Shikamaru's turn.

"A specific point.. hmm. It was my first year attending high school, and I outsmarted the so called 'prolific math teacher,' Asuma. He didn't like that a lot. Normally he was okay with it but the Principal was checking in and she thought I was being disrespectful. Things escalated quickly."

"Please, elaborate."

"She said that I was speaking inappropriately and that I was 'terribly out of line.' I only consider this traumatic because it messed up my plans of ditching school to go downtown and watch the clouds. I don't like when something interferes with my daily schedule." Sakura huffs in disbelief at his story, because really… _how can one be that anal_?

"Sasori."

"I killed my parents. Do you need more?" Tsunade lifted her gaze, squinted her eyes and gave a curt shake of the head before writing on her note pad again; there'd been a pile of papers next to her on a small stand.

Of course the other's spoke but Sakura didn't care to listen. Besides Karin, the only other female _and she'd like to erase the time she thought there were three girls and four guys and not five guys and two girls. Itachi has long beautiful hair and eyelashes and a narrow chin and she'd just like to stop remembering right now okay_ didn't bother to talk Sakura and so Sakura didn't think it'd be fair if she chose to pay attention to people that had blatantly ignored her presence. But yeah, they killed some people too.

"Wow." The word fell out of her mouth, almost on instinct. Itachi looks at her sideways and Zetsu never had his eyes off her in the first place. The others pay her no attention, Shikamaru feigning sleep to ignore the females on either side of him and Tobi had one leg lifted to his lap, and he was examining the bottom of his gray slip on shoe.

"What was that trouble maker?" Tsunade asked from across the room, head hidden by a cabinet door. She had retreated with a small plastic ball in her hand it was a ruby color. Troublemaker seemed to be Tsunade's equivalent insult to Sakura's Grandma comment.

Sakura sneered at the woman, "Nothing." No, it was something. How is it that she tried to kill herself but all of these other people _save for Shikamaru but I expect that he's leaving out something important_ had indeed killed people, and she was grouped with them? How did that work out? Her brain was trying to connect the dots until Grandma's voice broke through.

"Guys," Tsunade addressed tossing the ball in the air. "Time for the ball game."

There was a whoop from an unidentified female with long brown hair and she giddily reached for it. The doctor threw it to her and recited the rules in short form: "Throw the ball, ask a question. I'll tell you if you have to answer it or not. Nothing sexual or seemingly triggering." When Sakura asked why they were playing it, she merely responded, "Bonding."

In a split second there is a ball bouncing off of Sakura's forehead. "Watch it!" She hissed, hands shooting out to grab onto the red ball before it hit the floor.

The brunette shrugged, "What are your parents like?"

All Sakura _wants_ to say is _I don't even know your name and you want to know about my home life, really?_ "My mother is crazy, my father is just like her. Now, anyways." She throws the ball back. "What's your name?" She really wanted to know. Tsunade hadn't uttered it in any of the four sessions to date; the girl was quiet and never needed to be reprimanded.

"Matsuri." She threw the ball back, Sakura figured it wouldn't be moving to anyone else anytime soon.

Catching it, Matsuri asked her, "How old are you exactly? Tsu- Tsu says you're just a kid."

"Sixteen." The ball went back to it's 'owner', "How old are you?"

"No, that's fine," She avoided the question, chucking the ball at Shikamaru's head, waking him.

"Tsk- Troublesome," His brown eyes looked at the ball that was rolling towards the door, "I'm not getting that."

"Oh, whatever, you wouldn't move if a car was coming towards you." Matsuri chided, sprinting towards the plastic, she handed it to Shikamaru on her way back to her seat. "So, Shika," _Ew,_ Sakura thought,_ "_Least favorite person in this room?"

Before Tsunade told Matsuri it was an inappropriate question to ask, as it might hurt someone's feelings, Sakura seen Shikamaru looking at her, eyes sharp and slightly narrowed because apparently he didn't even put much effort into disliking someone.

He threw the ball towards Tobi with an open look of annoyance, "Tobi, who's your favorite person in the room."

"AH! Tobi likes… Tobi thinks its… Uh…" He put a finger to his head and scratched his chin with his other hand, the ball being held between his knees. "Sakura, Tobi's favorite person in here is Sakura. She's pretty and she's not mean to Tobi!" Sakura almost smiled, "But if Deidara sempai had our group he'd be Tobi's favorite."

Her face fell. Was Shikamaru plotting her third _or second true_ suicide attempt? Starting with breaking the tiny Popsicle stick bridges she even laid out blue prints for?

She looked at the teenager, frowning instantly when she seen him mouth a phrase to her.

"_You're a__nnoying."_

"You're a dick! Leave me alone!"

"Haruno!" Tsunade must have been mad, not Sakura or Troublemaker, "What's your problem?"

Sakura shook her head incredulously, did the older woman not sense the hate radiating off of Shikamaru and herself, drawing them towards each other, hands out for one another's throats? "People!"

_**I wanted to laugh it off**__**  
**__**And I want to forget that I got caught**__**  
**__**And I wanted to laugh it off**__**  
**__**Make a beast of myself just to kill them all**_

XX

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long. I just update when I can. And I shouldn't be, because it's 3 and I wake up at 6 for school but I just don't care. Please, I hope you've enjoyed!

Sorry for the train wreck/


End file.
